


Goodnight London

by Lothiriel84



Series: Madness & Extinction [1]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I will spin the globe and watch it die and wish you all a fond goodbye, for what it may be worth.





	Goodnight London

Back to work, he didn’t mention anything – and why would he? The last thing he wanted was for his colleagues to feel like they had to offer him their condolences, insincere as those might be.

His personal life, such as it used to be _(dead – she was dead, nothing made sense anymore)_ was none of their business; a husk of a human being he had become, but he was still functioning enough to perform his day job, and that was the only thing that truly mattered.

_(Dead, inside. Empty. Why had he been allowed to carry on?)_

So long as no one knew, no one would ask excruciating and completely unnecessary questions, and that was his sole goal these days. After the end of each shift, he would wait for everyone to leave for the night, and then simply continue working until he passed out at his desk; he no longer had a flat to come home to, but it was important that none of his colleague knew.

Most of the time, it felt like he was sitting on the ocean floor – abandoned, silent, _safe_. Nobody could get to him, and that was the one sliver of comfort he was allowed.

When it became apparent it wasn’t a mere series of unrelated Unfortunate Incidents, but the actual End of the World happening, his colleagues unanimously decided their best option was simply to stay put for a while; and then it was all ten of them sharing the floor at night, tossing and turning until yet another sunless dawn.

And if he occasionally woke up screaming, he could easily put it down to the Big Headache itself rather than any specific incident caused by its onset.

_(The dog was dead, too, and he’d never really cared for the big idiot, but he still missed his stupid face, and the way he hogged the sofa even when he was explicitly forbidden from lying on it.)_

“You okay there, David?”

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dave shrugged, and pushed a freshly made cup of coffee into his hand. It was scalding hot, but he still gulped it down, the physical pain a refreshing break from his inability to feel anything at all.


End file.
